


Fine For Now

by Flannigan



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Polyamory, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flannigan/pseuds/Flannigan
Summary: Abner is a vampire hunter, and he cares for the vampire he's in a relationship with, who cares about him in return. They're both conflicted.





	Fine For Now

**Author's Note:**

> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com

Finas feigned sleep when Abner woke up. 

Easier for them both to not have to look each other in the face. To face affection swiftly followed by the knowledge this couldn’t last and shouldn’t have started in the first place. Easier to forego the ‘did you sleep well’s and sleepy cheek kisses.

It was complicated.

Finas liked to appear asleep, sense him watching and be at his mercy only to feel the covers being adjusted where they’d slid off during sleep, feel fingers carefully card through his hair. The sweet affections warmed him like the burning touch of the sun, and only swayed his opinion of him for the better. Or worse, depending on your view.

He opened an eye to see Abner sit at the edge, leaning forward and head bowed down, shoulders tense and drawn tight. Minutes passed, and he didn’t move.

Finas sat up, fingers reaching to graze over his shoulderblades. Then he sat behind him, his knees on either side of Abner’s hips, hands sweeping up and down his bent back as if to push away the things that weighed him down.

“Anything I can do?” he said lowly. Abner shook his head.

Finas considered Abner, the ruthless hunter he’d turned into that beat Finas’ wildest expectations. A danger to any and all who got into his sight. So terrible and so scared it was paradoxical.

“Sit up straight,” he said and gripped his shoulders, lightly squeezing, beginning to massage him. He was obedient and pliant under his hands, and Finas kissed the side of his neck for it.

“Do you want to talk?”

“Yes,” Abner murmured, but said nothing. Finas started thumbing down on each side of his spine.

“With me?”

“I shouldn’t-” Abner grunted and flinched out of his reach. Finas let his hands work more gentle, stroking the surface of his nightshirt more than squeezing his muscles. Abner exhaled deeply. 

“… I should be hunting indiscriminately.”

“You can. I didn’t expect you to spare me, and I don’t expect you to forever. … Relax,” he said as Abner tensed up.

“You mean too… how can I…” Abner didn’t finish either sentence. Finas felt himself want to smile, and slipped his arms around his waist, his chin resting on his shoulder.

“I won’t hold it against you.” Casimiro might, though… He didn’t want to think about either of them killing the other, and closed his eyes. “You’d be amazed what you humans can bring yourself to do, when the need is great enough.”

He didn’t feel like he was lying. He _should_ feel he was lying. He _should_ want Abner to spare him the rest of his life, remain sweet towards him. He didn’t, though.

He wanted to be killed by a lover. It was so much more than what his countless victims got. And Casimiro would never–not that he’d ever asked him to, just insinuated, and the reply was a violent refusal, a bloody nose and being told to shut up. 

Abner grabbed his forearms and leaned against his chest. 

“For now, this is fine,” Abner whispered.

“For now,” Finas echoed.


End file.
